


New Sensation

by Mythos43213



Series: Zootopia : New Sensation [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content - Part 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythos43213/pseuds/Mythos43213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the end of Zootopia, an old celebrity returns...with a surprising twist...or four...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Can you eat those things all the time?"

Nick Wilde looked down at his diminutive partner...and love. Judy Hopps squinted up at him, her carrot latte in hand, the morning painting her fur with sunlight, turning it to a bright bronze. He'd gotten her to drink those carrot lattes from his favorite shop. A wry smile curved on his lips. He covered it with another lick from his pawsicle.

"Yup," he smiled at her. "I know it's just sugar, but it tastes good and lets me face the chief in the mornings."

Judy snorted, shook her head and sipped her latte. Nick liked their walk into the office. He would come from his place down by the river to meet her outside her apartment building, just like he was passing by. They would stop by his coffee shop, Buck's Stars. Buck made the best carrot lattes, at least according to Judy. True, it was an extravagance, but he would get it for her if she didn't. The two of them strolled with purpose into First Precinct headquarters. Nick sucked the rest of the pawsicle off the stick and flicked it into the nearby receptacle.

"Finn's not in there, is he?"

He began to chuckle, but put a paw on his chest and looked aghast at her.

"My dear Officer Hopps," he said. "I left the life of crime a long time ago!"

"It's only been a year, Nick," she smiled gently at him. "And Finnick didn't. Did he?"

Nick tried to hide his smirk as they approached the from desk. Clawhauser, frantically separated this paper from that paper, this stack from that and back into another. Judy thought it the busiest she'd ever seen him. Sure, he was overweight and loved donuts, but he was a reliable cop on the dispatch and had saved both of their butts more than once. Plus, there were other rumors...that she just let go. She didn't monger rumors, but it was hard not to imagine, given the people involved.

"Benjamin, my main man!" Nick slapped the counter as he took off his ever present sunglasses. "What's going on?"

Clawhauser looked up, donut hanging out of his mouth. He squeaked and grabbed at the donut. It shot out of his paws, over Judy's head and across the lobby.

"Oh! My! Gosh! You guys!" Clawhauser almost scrambled over the desk. He leaned forward and Judy backed up as the desk creaked ominously in front of her. He waved them closer. They exchanged glances and slowly leaned in, "Someone *big* is up with the Chief. He wants to see both of you as soon as you g-"

The intercom buzzed and Chief Bogo's dulcet tones floated calmly over the three of them.

"Clawhauser," he said. "Tell Hopps and Wilde to come to my office. Now. Please."

Clawhauser began to sweat as he looked back. Judy facepalmed and Nick smiled as the three of them realized part of Benjamin's bulk rested on the intercom switch.

"We'll be right up, Chief," Judy said.

"Thank you."

All three of them looked at the intercom as Benjamin slid back to his spot behind the desk. He'd never said thank you before. That wasn't Bogo! They said nothing to each other as they made their way up the curving staircase. The normal rush of the station seemed almost nonexistent. The swat team milled about the watercooler, near the bullpen. An undercover wolf, Fangmeyer, Judy thought, had mosey'd into the lobby and made his way to Clawhauser. Nick reached up and knocked.

"Enter," Bogo said nicely from inside.

Judy looked at Nick again, who breathed out and shrugged. Nothing for it. He reached to the handle and turned it, and pushed the door open.

"Come in, you two," Bogo had that look on his face that he desperately wanted to be anywhere else than in a room with the-

"Officer Judy Hopps," Bogo said quietly as they took their seats. "Officer Nick Wilde. I would like to introduce you to someone who is not technically in Zootopia yet."

He stood. Nick stood casually, Judy more to attention. Bogo hadn't said anything, but Nick came to attention as the visiting stranger stepped out of the dark shadows. And Judy gasped. Nick kept himself from shooting a glance at his partner...but he had an excellent nose. He always had. He knew that Judy recognized this person. He also knew something else...that made his blood turn cold...sometimes, he hated being a fox. He turned his focus back to the bunny that stood in front of them. A hare, really. All legs and muscle. And a good four inches taller than Judy. Given a fight between them, it would get dirty real quick. Nick took a breath and shook his head, smiling to himself. Good god, was that all it took to shake his confidence?

He wore a well fitted pale polo shirt. Peach, color? Not pink, but a lighter shade. The shadows in the chief's office made it hard to work out. Tailored slacks that spoke of comfort and money. Lots of money. Of course it did. The hare had grey fur, slightly moreso than Judy's, but he had tiger stripes of black fur across his cheeks. Nick suspected they probably ran all the way down his back, like a tigers. His long ears came up and Nick couldn't help but notice the gold earring at the base of his right ear. Also how the ears tapered sharply at the top. Quite unlike Judys', which were rounded. And soft. And sensitive. Nick couldn't help the half smile that curved to his face.

"Something funny, Officer Wilde?" Bogo asked, the growl creeping into his voice.

"No sir," Nick breathed out. "I couldn't be sure until I saw the earring. Of course. Governor, it's an honor to meet you."

The hare seemed taken aback, but like a true politician, a fresh smile slid into place as he shook Nick's outstretched paw.

"Officer Wilde," the hare said in a smooth tenor. A voice lighter than Nick would have placed, but underlined with an almost feline purr that he instantly despised, "Zootopia's first vulpine officer. The honor is mine! I congratulate you on recovering from your disabilities..."

The hare let go of Nick's paw and moved slowly toward Judy, his ice blue eyes locking with Judy's violet. He took her paws slowly, far too lovingly not to get up Nick's snout, and gave her calculated, luscious smile.

"And the famous Judy Hopps," again with the purr! "Zootopia's first lagomorph officer. And certainly one of the most beautiful..."

Her nose twitched. Nick cleared his throat. The hare couldn't help but smile at the slight growl.

"And talented too!" he recovered as Judy began to breathe again. "You solved a major case in just a few months. In rather spectacular fashion, the both of you! I must admit, I had to have my staff look up the particulars. We can't base our thoughts on the biased media..."

He turned to Nick and gave him the most winning smile. One that made Nick feel bad for his rather less than generous feelings. Once again, Nick mentally smacked himself.

"Right," Bogo cleared his own throat. "Wilde, Hopps...a formal introduction will happen at City Hall in two days. You two will be there. The Governor wants you two to be his personal detail while he's here in Zootopia and I see no reason to deny him."

Bogo stopped. He looked back and forth from Judy Hopps to the Governor. He couldn't place exactly what it was, but the look on his first rabbit officer made him distinctly uncomfortable. He had seen it on his boyfriend's face a few times. Nothing good came of it. He cleared his throat.

"Judy," he said softly. "You do know who this person is, yes?"

Judy shook herself out of her reverie and nodded quickly, a wide smile on her face.

"Of course I've heard of the legendary rabbit that challenged the tribes of the wild South Seas!" she said quickly, as if from rote. "And then became the leader of rebellion against the Southern Empire to free the islands from their grasp and was made their first governor!"

The hare chuckled in humble pride.

"I did so hate that damned cartoon. But, it was popular. As for what I did? It was what anyone would do in my situation," he said. "But please. As my retinue, Nick...Judy...just call me by my name...Jack Savage."

***

New Sensation  
A Zootopia Fanfic  
By  
Joshua Trujillo

Part 1

***


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after the end of Zootopia, an old celebrity returns...with a surprising twist...or four...

New Sensation  
A Zootopia Fanfic  
By  
Joshua Trujillo

Part 2

***

Jack Savage flashed all three a winning smile again. Nick felt his skin crawl, but covered it with his own smile in return. Maybe a little toothy, but convivial nonetheless. Jack turned back to Bogo.

"Chief," he began. "I am staying at the Royal Palm in Central Rain Forest District. I've kind of grown accustomed to the humidity and feeling. It's home now. So, if Officer Wilde could join us in the morning-"

"Join you?" Bogo interrupted.

"Yes?" Jack chuckled as he shook his head. "Oh, yes. I forgot to mention, I want Officer Hopps on my body detail."

"Body detail?" Nick growled.

"And as such," Jack ignored him. "She needs to be near me 24 / 7."

He turned to Judy and took her paws again, an action that made her shoot a glance at Nick.

"I *deeply* apologize if this causes you a hardship, Ms. Hopps-"

"It's Officer Hopps."

Jack turned slowly to Nick, a half-smirk on his face, "Of course. Officer Hopps."

He turned back to Judy.

"We'll put you on the same floor as my suite," he said softly. "That way, you and I can keep in contact and, gods forbid something happen, you'd be right there. How are your firearm skills?"

"I'm third in the precinct."

Nick swelled with pride. Bogo chuckled and stacked the papers in front of him. Jack took a step back. Nick thought he would ask the question, the question that everyone had asked. Or, sometimes, exclaimed. But he didn't. A look came over his face, a look that Judy hadn't seen often from authority figures. Pride. Pride that she saw from Nick on a daily basis, for just about everything, but not the kind she saw from Jack Savage now. Pride in being a rabbit. Someone little in a big world that made something of herself. Pride that Nick simply couldn't show her. He wasn't a rabbit.

"Outstanding, Officer Hopps," a genuine smile spread across his face as he shook her paws. "Why in the name of the gods are you still just an officer?!"

Bogo sputtered as he cleared his throat.

"Governor Savage," he chuckled. "She hasn't had her time in yet. There are rules that must be followed. Even Officer Wilde, who completed training top of his class and in record time, must rise through the ranks like everyone else."

"Of course," Jack chuckled, turned and took several strides toward the shadows again. "Officer Hopps. Will you accept the commission for the short-term assignment to my detail?"

She glanced at Bogo, who just smiled and nodded slightly. Then she glanced at Nick. She could tell something was horribly wrong, but it was something she couldn't place. This would be a dream job, short term, and something that would look very good on her resume. How could she say no?!

"With all due respect, Governor Savage," she said as she thought quickly of how to phrase it. "It's really not my decision. Chief Bogo is my superior officer and it's his decision to release me to do the assignment."

"Officer Hopps," Bogo shook his head and chuckled. "That was very politic. You'll make an excellent politician one day. As for now, you are released on your responsibilities to take this assignment...but on one term, Governor Savage."

Jack turned to the wildebeast, a suprised look on his face.

"Name it, Chief Bogo."

"That Officer Nick Wilde joins her on the detail."

Judy caught herself as an audible squeak left her love. She felt her palm heading toward her face. She didn't want to look- crap. Nick's tail agitatedly swung in happy, tiny circles. So...she thought to herself with a sigh, That's what it was.

"Pardon me, Chief Bogo," Savage took a deep breath. "But this person was not on the invite list-"

"He is now," Bogo stared the governor down. "They are partners. Have been since he graduated. He sees things she misses, she sees things he misses. They work as a team and I will not split them up for anything. My decision is final, Governor Savage. So, if Officer Hopps is to reside on your floor, you'd best order up another room."

"I see," Jack said coldly. "I have no other choice, I suppose. Take the good with the bad and all that. Fine, fine."

Jack took a deep breath and let it out. He turned back to Judy.

"I look forward to working with you." he reached to a nearby chair and took a hat from the seat. "Let's go boys."

A rhino from one side of the room and black panther from the other side, stepped from the shadows, and Judy hadn't even known they were there. She felt the bottom drop out of her stomach as she scooted closer to Nick, who had scooted closer to her. She so desperately wanted to hold his paw, but decided that she needed to maintain some professionalism, in the face of two with which she would probably be working. Still...they were awfully big and looked awfully mean...

Bogo cleared his throat.

"Officer Wilde," he said. "Stay a moment. I want to talk to you about something. Officer Hopps, head down to the armory and check out your firearm for the assignment. I will speak with you after your patrols are done tonight. Dismissed."

Judy looked up at Nick, who wouldn't meet her gaze. She began to be worried, but he gave her a little nod and nudged her slightly with his elbow.

"Go on, Carrots," he said softly. "I'll meet up with you in the car."

Judy hesitantly walked out. As she closed the door, she heard Bogo growl.

"No, Wilde, I will not kiss you."

***


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after the end of Zootopia, an old celebrity returns...with a surprising twist...or four...

New Sensation  
A Zootopia Fanfic  
By  
Joshua Trujillo

Part 3

***

The day went quickly. At least it felt that way to Judy. They made three arrests; two wolves that distributed drugs near a school and a beaver that decided he didn't want to keep his pants on in public. Nick finished his sandwich and went off on his own to write a few tickets while she ate her lunch. He said little as they patrolled and this needled at her. She didn't want to push him, she'd seen how far that went, but she wasn't about to stand for this nonsense! Not from her partner and not from the fox that she'd fallen in love with! Their patrol at an end, Nick, who chose to drive this time, pulled into the space marked for their car outside the station. Judy sighed as a decision came to her and she cleared her throat.

"We're having dinner tonight after our shift is over," she said firmly, without looking at him. "I know you still need to get your piece from the armory, but we *are* having dinner together."

"Okay," Nick said softly. "What about your parents?"

"They're going to have to lump not talking to me for one day," Judy glanced at Nick. "Besides, I won't be able to talk to them while we're on the special duty-"

She cut herself off as she watched his face drop into his lap. She cut herself off again as a rather un-preylike growl rose from her throat. Time for another tactic.

"Besides," she said brightly as she punched him on the shoulder. "This is a victory dinner!"

He looked up, the confusion plain.

"Victory?"

"Yeah!" she gave him a winning smile. "We're moving up in the world!"

His face drooped again, but he took a breath and nodded. He gave her what he probably thought was a good smile. It looked sickly. She chuckled at his attempt.

"You get your weapon...then meet me at Tarantula's."

Nick looked nonplussed.

"Really?" he said as a genuine smile cracked like dawn. "You hate that place."

"*You* love it," Judy smirked. "Plus...we can talk about your jealousy..."

Nick winced and he looked out the window. He grew quiet, not moving. For a moment, Judy wondered if he'd had a heart attack.

"It was...that obvious?"

Judy blew out a breath she hadn't realized she'd held and chuckled.

"A little," she said. "I'm sorry. We both need to deal with what's happened, but that's why we talk. Communication, you know?"

Nick nodded as he turned back to her.

"I remember what you said," he sighed. "Communication, Honesty, and Trust. The three things that make a healthy relationship."

Judy felt pride well up in her chest. He HAD remembered! If she had a long tail, she would be wagging it. Of course, if she weren't already sitting on it. Nick snorted a laugh.

"Remind me to tell you what Bogo lectured me on this morning."

"Bogo?!"

"Yeah, you'll get a kick out of it," he said as he began to open his door, but then stopped. "I'm sorry, Carrots. I guess...hey, are all hares as smooth as Savage?"

Judy didn't even have to think.

"Yes," she said quickly. "...but they have to be...to keep up with the foxes."

She reached over to him, grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a fierce kiss. She could feel his muffled half-bark, but didn't stop. She slowly pulled back after a bit and let out a breath of her own before she opened her eyes. She chuckled hotly and opened her own door. Nick sat completely still as he watched her climb out. She turned back to him and gave him a wink.

"See you tonight at Tarantula's."

She shut the door, turned and walked into the station.

***


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after the end of Zootopia, an old celebrity returns...with a surprising twist...or four...

New Sensation  
A Zootopia Fanfic  
By  
Joshua Trujillo

Part 4

***

Nick fidgeted. He blew out another breath as the song overhead switched over to something else that he couldn't understand. He truly did love Tarantula's. He liked ethnic restaurants of all kind, but there was something about the staff and the food and just the...atmosphere...Nick looked around.

Dirty yellow paint colored the walls that were covered in some kind of stucco. Finnick once described it as whorehouse yellow and not for the first time did Nick wonder about his diminutive friend. Brick work echoed arches at every entrance, even into the alcoves where the boothes had been set. The seats looked like red leather, but they were vinyl or something cheap. Easy to clean, he supposed. An armadillo shuffled next to the table.

"Another cerveza, sir?"

Nick sighed and shook his head.

"She should be here soon," he said. "I was just early."

"Yessir..."

Nick growled as the armadillo shuffled toward the kitchen. The place wasn't even busy. He liked the chinchilla waiters better. Sure, they had to bring the food in pairs and trios, but they were cuter and...fluffy. And they never tried to shoo him out the door. As he understood it, they were the night shift. Nick picked up a chip and dunked it in salsa. Tasted pretty good. Judy's salsa was better. Things always tasted better when they were fresh. Nick smiled as he remembered that time on the farm, when he visited her family. He looked down at himself. His shirt was a police blue. Judy thought it looked so good on him. Nick had to admit that it hung well on his frame. She insisted on him not wearing a tie with it, which felt wrong to him, but she asked...

Nick's head shot up toward the entrance as the beads across the door rustled. And his heart stopped. Judy stepped through, unsure in the gloaming. Nick slid from the booth and almost fell on his face as she smiled at him. Judy moved to join him and Nick felt trapped. She wore the proverbial Little Black Dress, her top gathered around her chest and clasped around the back of her neck. It ended...above her knees. He started as she tapped him gently on his muzzle.

"My eyes are up here, lover..."

She ran a finger under his chin and Nick had to catch himself before his leg went off. He shook his head and coughed as Judy laughed brightly. She bounced back and forth, reached out and ran a hand smoothly down the front of his shirt.

"You wore it," she said happily.

"You wore that too."

Judy smiled and tilted her own chin up. A blue choker sat there, a blue and white cameo set in the middle. It was small, but Nick thought it fit her. He ran a light claw accross her chin and could feel her throaty chuckle. She reached up and took his paw, giving it a squeeze.

"Yeah," Nick looked down at his shirt again. "I guess I look good in blue."

They both chuckled as they slid into the booth. Nick clapped happily as three chinchillas bounced up. One raised a finger, bounced back and shook. A small cloud of dust rose. One of other waiters shook their head and took their orders. Judy surprised him in ordering a margarita. He knew she drank on the occasion, like, maybe on a birthday or Winterfest. Or...maybe no other time? Nick kept it together, but loved to watch her shoulders move as she bopped along with the music. He loved her shoulders and the slope of her back...right where- the chinchillas scuttled up with their drinks. She sipped her drink and gave an approving nod.

"I didn't notice them," Nick sipped his beer again. "Love the earrings."

Judy reached up and fingered the gold rings set about a third of the way up. Nick's fingers itched. He knew how soft those ears were. She smiled, as if reading his mind.

"Nick," she started softly. "We really have to talk, ya know?"

"I know," Nick took a breath. "I'm sorry. You know I don't want to talk about how bad I am."

"Not BAD, Nick," Judy huffed. "Just...look, Jack Savage is a politician at heart. I think he was a politician even before he left for the south. He's...he's supposed to evoke emotion and provoke people. That's what they do, you know?"

"Jack got under my skin," Nick admitted. "He makes my skin crawl. You're right though. I..."

Nick's tailed twitched beside him. He looked over and shoved it back under the table. Judy giggled, reached across the table and squeezed his paw.

"I got caught up *because* he's the first rabbit explorer and I'm the first bunny cop," Judy sighed and sat back as the chinchillas arrived with the food.

They ate in companionable silence for a bit, enjoying their enchiladas and quesadillas. Judy sipped on her third margarita. She looked pensively in her glass as she tried to think of a way to continue.

"Nick," she began. "Between Mr. Savage and I...yes, there was a connection. Yes, I'm sorry...I did get caught up. He's the reason-"

She took and drink and shook her head.

"No, he's one of the reasons I became a cop in the first place," she said. "He was a bunny and stood up to the world and sang songs and-"

"I don't think there were songs involved, honeybunny."

"I was making a point, Nicholas Wilde," she pouted at his smirk. "If there weren't songs, then why did they put them in the cartoon?"

She downed her drink as a chinchilla set another before her and hopped off the table.

"These are really good..." she wobbled in her seat slightly.

Nick looked at his own couple of bottles. Sure, he felt a little warm. Lightheaded. But not drunk. Just...happy. Well- he blew out a breath and tried to focus.

"It's okay, Judy," he said. "I get that. It was just a little rough seeing someone else flirting and...being so damned good at it with you!"

Nick felt tears well in his eyes. He shook them away. He looked at Judy, who only had a quizzical look on her face as she raised the drink to her lips. She lowered her eyes as she set her glass down. The rest of the meal, what little of it remained, came in silence. Nick had been in these kinds of relationships before. He would say something or do something and suddenly, his partner would grow cold. Distant. Soon, he would be alone again, having a beer and cold pizza back at his apartment, wondering where he had gone wrong. So fast. How could-

No, he knew what had happened. His own jealousy had crept in. Something he hadn't known he possessed in any great quantity. Nick paid at the end of the meal. His mood grew a little sullen as they stepped out into the warm, slightly breezy night.

"I'll-" his voice caught in his throat as they turned down the street. "I'll make sure you get home okay."

"Home?"

Judy stopped and Nick looked down at her. Again, she had a strange, questioning look on her face. A smile slowly spread and she poked him in his chest.

"I have no plan to go home tonight," she leaned drunkenly into him. "We're a block from your place."

"My place?" Nick shook himself. "But I thought-"

She pulled him by his shirt down into a kiss. Nick could taste the salt from her drink still on her lips. They lay soft and warm against his. Her hands slipped from around his neck to his snout. She pulled him gently down and set her cheek against the top of his snout.

"You're...cool..." she giggled as she rubbed her cheek back and forth.

He sputtered under her gentle assault, but both pulled back as it began to rain. Judy laughed brightly and danced back. She twirled and stuck her tongue out at him. Nick blew out a breath. How could he not love this bunny. This rabbit that'd saved his life, more than once. This bunny that had come back for him, when he was at his lowest. This beautiful girl...that he'd given his heart to. Nick pulled her into his arms. She squeaked happily as they kissed in the ever strengthening storm.

***

The door flew open. Nick and Judy laughed loudly as they dripped into the room. She spun and shut the door. Judy wiped at her mouth as she leaned on the door, the look of lust plain on her face. Nick had rarely felt the prey, until then.

"Carrots, you know we shouldn't..."

"No, I don't know that, Dumb Fox."

Judy came forward and he caught her as she stumbled. She chuckled as she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt.

"Judy, you're drunk," he said softly. "We shouldn't do this when we're drunk."

She stopped and slowly set her head on his bare chest.

"You don't trust me, Nick," she said softly. "That's what jealousy means. It means that you don't trust that I won't leave you for someone else. I've never seen that in you until he came along. I never realized...I want...I want to love you tonight, Nick. I want you-I want you to love me..."

Nick folded her in his arms and set his muzzle between her ears.

"I DO love you, Judy Hopps," he said softly. "My heart is yours-"

Judy stepped over his foot, slammed her own into the floor behind him and pushed him roughly to the floor. She stood over him, the predator look returning to her eyes. She slowly knelt, then swung a leg over his middle, straddling him.

"My heart is yours too..." she smiled. "I'll show you."

She reached up and unhooked the top of her dress. She let it drop and bare her chest to him. She reached behind her. Yes, he was getting excited.

"Judy!" he said as he squirmed. "We shouldn't do this when we're drunk-"

"Fuck that, Nick Wilde," she leaned forward and ripped his shirt open the rest of the way. "Yes we should."

The lights chose that moment to burn out in a flash of lightning. Nick tried to get out from under her, but felt his pants drop to his ankles and he knew-he yelped as she flipped him overhand onto the bed. He heard her grunt as she climbed back on top of him. Her kisses came hard and fast and full of the passion that made him fall for her. More lightning flashed around his small apartment as his head began to swim. He could feel her under him as they shifted and writhed. His tongue licked at her fur and he nipped at her stomach...and legs...and he licked further. Her moans crawled along the walls with the lightning crowned shadows. Time slowed for them both until she could stand no more.

"Nickie..." she breathed sweetly as he rolled her to her stomach. "Now Nickie...please!"

He couldn't stand it any more. He set his claws at her hips lovingly, almost tenderly, as he slid himself inside her. His moans matched her shouts as she crumbled the sheets in her hands. Their heat had burned the rain from them, only to be replaced with the wetness of the sex. Waves of intense feeling plowed through her as quickly as the fox she loved, over and over. He grabbed her ears roughly as she could feel him finish inside her. The thunder rolled off over the hills in the distance.

***

"Nick?"

"Hmmm?"

"You know you shouldn't be jealous."

"I know," he said as he pushed himself to one elbow. "I'm not anymore."

"That's good," she waited a beat. "Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do that thing with your tongue again?"

"You liked that?"

She chuckled hotly as she rolled over, pushed him onto his back and swung a leg over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah..."

***


	5. Part 5

New Sensation  
A Zootopia Fanfic  
By  
Joshua Trujillo

Part 5

***

Coffee always struck Nick as a warm kind of smell. The smell of mornings, of things to be done. Of his mom. His mom always had to have her coffee in the morning. Nick understood it, but didn't usually get any. The caffeine didn't agree with him. This morning, they sat at the counter that sat to one side of the small coffee shop, Buck's Stars. Five dollars a cup seemed to be price gouging to Nick, but Buck had no lack of business. So, if urban professionals wanted to pay it, he would continue to sell it. Plus there was something to be said for the pile of snark that was Buck Minster. It added something to the experience. Nick sat stiffly next to her, their bags sitting on the floor at their feet. Judy rubbed at her eyes again, hidden by her large aviator sunglasses.

"How're you feeling?"

Judy looked up at her partner and tried to give him a smile.

"A lot better than when I woke up," she said softly. "Your mom's apple water recipe cleared up the headache like a hoot."

"Yeah, she had frequent dates with tequila," Nick shrugged as he sipped his coffee. "It was something to deal with the idiots she sometimes dated."

"You don't talk about your mom very often," Judy nursed her carrot latte. Extra whip. "I get that. I'm not asking-"

"It's okay, Fluff," he gave her a weary smile. "We're...well damn, we're family. You should know about my past. It's not like I'm a super hero or something."

"...you felt pretty super last night-"

"Juuuuuudy..." Nick tried to growl at her.

Both of them broke into soft chuckles...and winced. Their suits had been tailored. Nick knew a squirrel family that did fabulous alterations for, well, peanuts. Cashews and pecans seemed to work as well, though the younger ones wanted cash. Cynnamon Greyfield, the youngest daughter, looked to take over the business and had a true gift. Judy fingered the hem on her jacket. Tiny sticthes and perfectly straight. She and Nick looked snazzy, as her mom would have said. They would have said that, if she hadn't woke them both up several hours ago. She didn't relish having to explain her bed situation to her dad, who thankfully had already gone to the fields for the day.

Their morning routines didn't normally include the both of them, although they weren't strangers to the others' bed. Judy kept a spare uniform at Nick's and Nick had one at hers, should the need ever arise. So to speak. Judy chuckled into her cup and shook her head at Nick's side-eye. She also didn't want to tell him that she didn't remember a good bit of the night. After the first...or second...time around, sure. Her memories were pretty good. Kinda. Mostly good. When they passed out- Judy looked down at her watch. When they finally passed out, which was not too long ago, her memory had cleared. Nick fixed her his mom's hangover recipe even before she'd gotten up. She had drank it in the shower and tried to feel better. It tasted very good, actually...like apples. Well...mostly apples...

Nick moved and his piece clanked a little bit against the counter. He glanced at Judy and tried to adjust it. Neither of them were very used to wearing concealed. The job called for it though. Nick glanced up at the clock on the wall.

"If Clawhauser isn't here in the next five minutes-"

"He'll be here, Nick," Judy reached over and patted his hand. "Ben is a good guy. He's helped us numerous times. Remember when we went out with the swat team? Ben is conscientious about his job. He'll be here."

Nick smiled and nodded. Nick did feel that, for the most part, the ZPD were a big family. All of them did their jobs and, when that happened, things ran smoothly. Like all families, not everything ran smoothly, but Nick found he could trust them. A thought ran through Nick's mind that wiped the remains of the booze from his system.

"Judy," he said. "Does...Clawhauser know about us?"

"He knows were a-" Judy stopped.

Her eyes unfocused as she stared off into the middle distance.

"Does he?"

"...oh sweet cheese and crackers..."

She glanced at him. He glanced back. Both of them burst into laughter. Both of them winced and drank their coffee. Judy sighed.

"Nothing for it, I guess," she smoothed her ears back. "You know if we don't fill him in, he's going to get it through the rumor mill."

"No!" Nick pinched at his eyes. "I do NOT want a repeat of bailing your father out for being a stalker."

Judy giggled and nodded.

"So..." she asked softly. "Do you feel better?"

"About...us?"

Judy nodded.

"Judy, we...you," Nick took a breath as he sputtered. "Ya know, we didn't have to do that. I mean, we've been sleeping together-"

"Actually sleeping, Nick," she smirked at him. "Because we run until we drop."

"...yeah," Nick nodded. "I guess I just got comfortable. You're..."

"Fluffy?"

"...home."

Judy's heart jumped. She wanted to hug him, but settled for rubbing his back, at least in public.

"Nick, it's been almost a year," Judy smiled warmly at her boyfriend. "I was almost wondering if you WANTED to...ya know..."

"Of course I wanted to!" Nick gave her a toothy grin. "But...with me being a fox and all-"

"Honey, I once did it with a skunk after a two day bender!"

Both of them turned in their seat. Buck Minster grinned down at them, his huge rack adorned with gift tags for the shop. Oh, and one tea bag. He never mentioned the tea bag.

"Is THAT what that smell is?!" Nick snarked at him.

Buck flicked his towel at Nick, lowered his head and poked the fox between his ears with an antler end. Judy laughed despite herself. Nick and Buck traded barbs, but neither minded the snark. Every morning had their routines and this had been theirs. She liked to see Nick come back into himself. The insecurity hit her hard...and scared her a little. She didn't want to be the sole person in anyone's world, but that wasn't it, was it? She wasn't his only person. She never had been, even before she'd met him. It was that he never wanted to lose her.

Judy hid her smile in her latte. Buck bopped Nick in his head again and moved back behind the bar. Judy still wanted her love to be more secure with her. The previous night helped. Probably. Yeah? Yeah. Certainly. It helped her. She couldn't think of her life without that silly fox. Dumb Fox. A ZPD suv pulled up in front of the coffee shop. Judy nodded as Nick threw a thumb at the door.

"Hey, you two."

They turned back to the counter. Buck slid three cups across to them. Judy gave him a big smile as Nick set his sunglasses on his face. Out to the suv, Nick slid into the back seat.

"Hey Clawhauser," he said. "Did you order ahead or something?"

Ben squee'd in happiness as Judy gave him his drink.

"No," he said. "Buck knows my order from way back. His Donut Cupcake Macchiato is to die for!"

Nick twitched. Judy smirked and shook her head at him as she sipped her carrot latte.

"Clawhauser, there is something we need to tell you..." Judy buckled her seatbelt. "But, it's not common knowledge."

"And we need to keep it that way-"

"You two are a thing," Ben put the car into drive and gave Judy a wide grin.

Judy glanced to the back seat. Nick shrugged.

"What?" Clawhauser asked. "You two aren't real good at hiding it, you know? Like, when the Chief talked to Nick and tol-"

"And how do you know about that?" Nick had suddenly leaned forward near Clawhauser's ear. "The door was closed. I know it was."

Clawhauser grew quiet and began to actually blush. Judy hadn't thought she'd ever seen someone change color, but there it was. Nick's grin grew toothy.

"Was it..." Nick said quietly. "Pillow talk?"

"I'm..." Clawhauser coughed slightly. "I'm just gonna shut up now."

Judy laughed as Nick set back in his seat. To his word, Clawhauser was quiet as they drove to the Royal Palm Hotel. A rainbow greeted them as Ben dropped them off, the remnants of the rains dripping from the eaves. The Royal Palm North was one of the most exclusive hotels in Zootopia, boasting self sufficiency though the huge solar cells that looked like palm leaves on top. Judy had seen the Palm South when she first came to Zootopia and the hotels never failed to impress her. Fifty four floors of top notch luxury. Of course, Governor Savage would have the best. She waved as Clawhauser pulled out of the huge covered drive. Two bisons picked up their bags and, ignoring Judy's questions, slipped into the hotel. Nick shrugged, slurped down the remains of his coffee and popped it in the receptacle near the door. Judy had finished hers in the car. Nick looked her up and down and she did the same. A little ritual between them, making sure they looked their best. They turned and went into the lobby.

Judy almost stopped in mid-stride at the opulence. Marble floors, inlaid tile and what she assumed were expensive hardwoods decorated every inch. Silver and Gold lay everywhere and huge, mature palms sat in massive pots around the lobby, pulling her eyes up and up to the mammoth stained glass ceiling. She started as Nick gave her a gentle elbow. He'd lowered his glasses and winked at her as he moved to the front desk. A tiger raised an eyebrow down at the fox.

"Mulder," Nick pointed back to Judy. "Scully. We're here to see-"

"Yes," the tiger rolled his eyes as he snapped his fingers. "We *know* who you are and why you're here."

An antelope snapped to attention next to the tiger and handed him a folder. The tiger nodded slightly and the antelope zipped off again. The tiger opened the folder languidly and retrieved two cards therein. He looked to one corner of the expansive lobby and snapped his fingers again. He leaned slightly toward Nick and handed him both cards.

"Your room keys...sir," he said. "They are also elevator keys and will take you right to the correct floor. And nowhere else."

Judy started as a large rhino in an ill-fitting suit folded a newspaper under his arm and stopped at the desk. He had a look on his face, but Judy couldn't place whether he was angry, or sad, or bored.

"Mr. Rhyno here will take you up to the suite."

Nick handed a card to Judy as he gave the tiger a winning smile...who disdainfully rolled his eyes again. The rhino turned and motioned them to follow. Judy looked up the massive staircase and could see that there was a restaurant set at the top of the stairs. It looked expensive. She almost laughed at herself. EVERYTHING looked expensive here. Huge bronze doors dinged open on the oversized elevators. A black footed ferret stood to one side of the door and the rhino gave him his card. The little green light dinged as he gave him the card in return.

"Nice place," Nick said as he scanned the metal and marble elevator. "Big."

Judy simply nodded. It was Nick's way to jabber, as her mom once said. The time he'd visited the farm, she could tell how nervous he'd been by the way he went on. Thankfully, his snark hadn't been on then. The door dinged open and all three of them stepped into the suite. The central room of the suite lay in the great oval, with the center sunken down a few steps, possibly, Judy thought, a leftover from the renovations done to the hotel in the last decade. Doors led off both to the right and left, probably the bedrooms. Jack Savage sat to one side of the huge table in the middle of the room, papers of all sort scattered in front of him. He had the sleeves on his immaculate white shirt rolled up, a gray silk tie lay lax around his throat. Jack looked up and gave them a weary smile. He waved them in. The rhino clumped off to one side of the room. He handed the paper to the black panther that sat there, who opened it, crossed his leg and began to read. The rhino sat next to him. Bored. The look on his face was boredom. Judy nodded to herself.

"Please, you two," Jack said as he stirred his coffee. "I had your bags taken to your rooms. Make yourself comfortable as I finish up the paperwork here."

He stopped and sighed at them.

"It seems that's what being an ambassador is all about," Jack waved at the papers. "Paperwork."

"Ambassador?" Nick asked.

"Ah! Yes," Jack nodded absently. "I'm set to become the liason between Zootopia and the Southern Seas territories. My eldest, Joey, is going to become governor in my stead."

Jack pulled out his wallet and handed Nick a small photo. Nick held it down so Judy could see. The tanned photo showed Jack standing next to a...boy? Had rather a long face, almost like a camel, but with long, almost bunny-like ears.

"Well..." Nick handed the photo back. "He has your ears."

Jack deadpanned his expression.

"Smartass," Jack growled. "He's a kangaroo and he's adopted. I'm..."

Jack sighed and dropped his face to the paperwork again.

"I'm unable to have kids of my own," he said quietly. "The result of an early encounter with some natives that don't like visitors and had never seen a rabbit. Took years off my life, obviously, but in the end, they've made great allies."

Jack stood stiffly, papers in hand, and walked slowly to the window that overlooked Zootopia.

"So," Nick sighed and shrugged. "Where's the rest of your detail? We should-

"You're it."

"...what?" Judy breathed.

"I travel light," Jack grinned at them over his shoulder. "Besides, I need Rhyno and the Prince to head home...look after my boy and his family for me. The Southern Seas isn't as tame as Zootopia."

Jack stood very quietly. He took a quick breath and turned to them.

"Any other questions?" Jack looked to both of them. "No? Then head down to the Amazon Cafe, the...restaurant on the second floor. Get some breakfast, if you haven't already. Come back up and by the time you get your rooms straightened around, we'll need to leave for our meetings."

"Actually, I was wondering something," Judy spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Rhyno and Prince...Puma?"

Jack smirked and nodded.

"Your father?"

"My brothers too," Judy grinned. "Wrestling fans."

"Yes, they were," Jack looked to his bodyguards, who grinned back and chuckled to themselves. "I gave them a better offer. There should always be a...Plan B."

Nick looked from the wrestlers, to Jack...to Judy and wondered what his Plan would be.

***


	6. Chapter 6

New Sensation  
A Zootopia Fanfic  
By  
Joshua Trujillo

Part 6

The meetings with the heads of the Zootopian state, and as Fangmeyer would call it, the Zootopian Illuminati, began promptly that morning. As promised, Jack saw his two massive bodyguards off to their car, to head to the airport for their flight back south again. To Nick's surprise, both Rhyno and the Prince teared up. Both of them tried to hide their emotions, but Nick could hear shooshing noises coming from Savage. 

Riding along the avenues and byways of the largest city on the planet gave some interesting security challenges, at least from Nick's point of view. Jack insisted that Judy drive. Nick agreed. It wasn't that he particularly wanted to sit in the back with Savage. Judy was just the better driver. Quicker reflexes. Not that he hadn't learned that the night before. Nick cleared his throat.

Jack looked up from the papers sitting next to him. He wore nice slacks and, of all things, a bright red hula shirt.

"I've been meaning to ask, Mr. Savage," Judy said from the front. "Why the hula shirt?"

Jack gave a smirk.

"I would rather be in a nice suit," he said. "I think it makes me more presentable, but this is the expectation. What can I do? Miss Hopps, our next stop is the Plover Building and the mayor's office. I need to talk to Nicholas for a minute, so pardon my rudeness..."

He hit a button near his arm and the divider slowly raised between the back and the front. Nick knew that Judy could have an open mic to the back, but he also knew that she respected Savage enough not to key it. Emergencies were one thing, casual listening, something else.

"I want to talk, however briefly we have the time, about communication and trust."

Nick took a breath, let it out, reached to his face and slowly slid off his sunglasses. If Savage wanted this, he would at least look the hare in the eyes.

"You...don't trust anyone," Jack began. "Do you, Nicholas?"

"Not where Judy is concerned," Nick tried not to grind his teeth. "No."

Jack looked back, then let a genuine smile change his demeanor. Like he'd just given the punchline to a really great joke and the other person, sarcastically enough, didn't get it.

"You may find, sometime soon, that you'll need to be able to trust others, like me," Jack glanced out the window. "Nicholas, I'm not interesting in stealing Judy from you. I can see that you're attached at the hip...enough so that even your chief sees it."

Nick had the decency to clear his throat and look away as he blushed. An odd look crossed Jack's face.

"Now, it is true that there was a time where I would have enjoyed the challenge taking her from you would offer," Jack chuckled. "But I'm getting a little long in the tooth for that kind of thing. And I've found other...diversions to keep me occupied."

Nick swallowed hard as he realized what Jack was truly saying to him.

"Sorry," Nick blew out a breath. "Jealousy is a...new thing...for me."

"Can I call you Nick?" Jack didn't wait for an answer. "Nick, I get that. You want to hold on to something precious. And Judy is! Very much so...but there's more to this situation than you know."

Jack stopped. Nick could tell he hadn't wanted to divulge his information, but having this conversation, presumably to get Nick into his graces, forced his own hand about it. Jack shook his head.

"I...didn't chose Judy because she's beautiful or that she's a rabbit," he finally said as they turned into the visitor spot at town hall. "I chose her because she's the best at what she does. And because she's in danger."

That got Nick's attention. Jack held up a paw.

"We do need to talk about it," he said softly. "But later, Nick. For now...the mayor."

Judy opened the door from the outside and Nick waited half a tick. He nodded, set his sunglasses on his face once more and stepped out of the back, ahead of his charge.

***


	7. Chapter 7

New Sensation  
A Zootopia Fanfic  
By  
Joshua Trujillo

Part 7

Nick snorted awake. Plush covers surrounded him. Plush pillows. Kushy job, really. He sat up and took the water from the end table. Must not have slept for very long, the cold water was still cold.

...or someone refilled it. No. He doubted he could be that paranoid. Then again...

The light still streamed in from the living space beyond. Nick had the habit of sleeping with his door ajar. Came from his days in the seedy underbelly of the city, one where you might have need of knowing who might be coming in at any given point. And even more, how you might get out alive. Nick fumbled on the end table as he set the water down. He hit the little button on the side of his watch and illuminated the time. No, he hadn't been asleep long.

He'd felt bad. Ashamed of himself, really. Ever since his talk in the back of the limo with Savage, the two had gotten along a lot better. In the three days intervening, he could have even said that his relationship with Jack Savage was cordial. Dare he say, friendly? Let's not go too far, Nick still had the assignment as Savage's bodyguard and it was a role to which he intended to give full measure. It was important! And Judy had been right, as she usually was...it was an honor.

Maybe he'd underestimated the hare. After all, Judy had been right again that he was the consummate politician and always would be, not matter what title he held.

Nick stood up and made his way softly to the door. He looked out the crack. Jack still sat at his place on the far side of the large table there, his back to the window. Nick had tried to get him to sit the other way, but Jack seemed to have a little fatalism when it came to security. Good thing he chose Judy and himself for the detail...

Jack looked up as the door on the other side of the suite opened. Judy poked her head out and stifled a yawn.

"Oh, sorry," she said softly. "I didn't know you were still up. I was just looking for a drink...something to calm my nerves, I guess..."

Jack smiled at her and motioned her out.

"You're not disturbing me, dear," he said. "Insomnia? I think it's a lagomorph trait that we get it when we're excited. The brain starts racing and there goes the sleep. Have a sit."

He patted the couch beside him as he loosened his tie. He shot a glance toward Nick's door, but the light hadn't come on, nor was it more than a little ajar. She caught his movement and looked at the door herself.

"A drink is actually a fine idea," he said. "Nick is asleep, I believe. Cute pajamas, by the way."

Judy absently looked down at herself. They were a black tank top with black shorts, embroidered with gold carrots. Flirty, sexy, and probably something in which she shouldn't have been out of her room. She had actual matching pajama pants...but they were always a bit warm, and though she'd never tell Nick, a little tight around her hips. She blushed slightly at the thought and sat on the sofa as Jack stood. He still wore his omnipresent slacks and, this time, a purple hula shirt. Which means he's been working for almost six hours after they'd come back.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "Nick got them for me for last Winterfest."

"Carrots," Jack smirked from his place at the sideboard. "They suit you. Now, I know that you're not puritanical about alcohol, but you're always technically on duty. Still."

He stopped and sighed heavily. Jack looked over his shoulder at the girl. She sat straight and true, probably always ready too.

"Just like me, really," he nodded as he dug through the bottles. "Over the years, I've come up with a few recipes in the non-alcoholic range that help with the insomnia. I don't think I'd ever get sleep without them sometimes."

Just watched the taller rabbit twist this and shake that. Pour this into that. Finally, he turned, two tumblers in his hands. Clear, bubbly, and with a twist of...?

"Cucumber," Jack sipped at his and set it on the table. "A cucumber lime spritzer, specifically."

Judy sipped it. True, no alcohol! Though, she did think that it could use a splash of tequila. She shook her head at her vision started to become blurry.

"It's light, refreshing..." Jack said softly. "And soporific."

She felt the tumbler drop from her fingers as she slumped sideways into his arms. Nick burst out of his room, pistol trained on Jack.

"Freeze!"

Jack spared a glance to the fox before rolling his eyes at him.

"Nick, put that thing away before you hurt yourself."

"I said freeze," Nick growled, the hair on his back raising. "Drugging a cop is, at best, jail time, at worst I SHOOT YOU!"

"Nick, please..." Jack sighed as he stroked Judy's head. "I wouldn't hurt her. Not for the world. What I gave her will help her sleep through what's to come. She'll be safe, at least."

Jack looked up as Nick's hackles settled. He hadn't lowered his gun.

"I'll take her bed. You put her in mine," he said. "Stay with her, if it makes you feel better."

"Jack," Nick said as he slowly lowered his gun. "I'm really confused at the moment and still not sure if I shouldn't just shoot you."

Jack lowered Judy onto the sofa and smirked as he stood. He picked up his own tumbler and drained it.

"I know you're confused, Nick," Jack said as he made his way to Judy's room. "For that, I am sorry. But it has to stay this way for now. Hopefully, if this works out the way I want it to, I won't have to explain anything until it's all over."

He stopped and turned.

"For now, Nicholas, goodnight."

Jack turned, went into Judy's room and closed the door. Nick looked down, looked back up at the door, set the safety on his gun and placed it on the table. He bent and scooped a very drugged bunny into his arms and stood. Judy mumbled something warm and curled into his chest. He walked into Jack's bedroom and lowered her into the bed. His heart ached to see her like this. What in all the hells was going on?!

***


	8. Chapter 8

New Sensation  
A Zootopia Fanfic  
By  
Joshua Trujillo

Part 8

Nick started in the darkness. Sounds of fighting came from the other side of the door. No, maybe farther...sleep still addled his senses, but he knew something wasn't right. He looked back to the bed. Judy lay splayed out, one arm under her head, her mouth open and slightly snoring, like she normally ended up after a few too many tequila carrot shots.

Nick jumped as the wall shook. He stood stiffly, reached down and kissed Judy on the forehead. He opened the door to the main suite and stepped out. His pistol lay on the table before him, but as he reached for it, a cracking sound emanated from Judy's bedroom.

The door shattered outwards. Nick flinched and covered his face, but gasped as a body hit him. He caught the body, but the table collapsed under him as they both went down.

Nick shook his head and rolled the body over. It felt...it was! It was a woman! But Jack...who?! The woman...her ears! Her breasts! She wore only a dainty, lacey, matching set. Firelight burned slightly in Judy's room, like big candles had been lit. They spilled out into the suite as the woman grabbed at her head. She opened ice blue eyes and pushed Nick off of her. She got to her feet quickly and swung herself into Judy's room again.

Nick looked around and picked up his pistol as the hare came floating out of the room, her neck grasped in an ugly black, smokey, tentacle. It set her down gingerly, almost lovingly as something dropped from her hands. A necklace...no! Nick knew the word. Talisman.

A black figure, bathed in the same inky smoke, curled out of the bedroom and regarded the suite. It settled on the room next door, Jack's room...where Judy now slept. The female hare, now free of the tentacle, turned to Nick, her eyes a glowing hellfire mixture of golds and reds, came at him. Nick tried to raise his weapon, but the hare slid under him, jabbed up at his arm, which went numb, and reached for his pistol.

Nick growled and brought his knee up. The hare seemed to be waiting for it, caught his knee and flipped the fox over his own tail. Nick came down on the remains of the table and groaned in pain at the impact. The hare sat down on his shoulder and wrenched his arm around in a kind of lock. Lights popped and fizzed in his vision at the pain in his shoulder, but Nick hadn't learned everything at the academy.

He spared a glance to the door. The figure seemed to be confused by the handle on the door, but almost coo'd as it popped open. Nick turned back to the hare, who licked her lips at him seductively while trying to rip his arm off. Nick rolled his eyes, brought the arm a little closer to him, then brought his forehead up hard on hers. A crack issued out as she let go of his arm.

"You...!" Nick growled through the pain in his face. "You freeze, or I *will* shoot you!"

The black figure looked back at him, then walked slowly toward the bed. Nick felt pissed that this sort of thing was happening more and more with him! What, didn't he look like a cop?! Well...not right now, no...

Nick shook away his inner dialogue as he picked up his pistol. His arm still felt numb, but he raised his weapon and fire three rounds, wide of the bed. One went wide and buried itself in the wall. The other two found their mark, what would have been the center of the thing.

It stopped and looked down at itself, then turned to Nick. A black tendril sprang from the thing and, in one motion, lifted Nick up and backward through his own door.

Nick coughed and gasped through the pain. His vision blurred as the hare picked herself up. The tentacle wrapped itself around her body, almost...lovingly? She knelt and picked up Nick's pistol where it flew from his hand. She slowly approached him, the gold becoming more pronounced in her eyes. Behind her, the figure knelt to Judy, gathered the sleeping bunny in his...arms. And vanished.

"No!" Nick screamed.

His attention jerked up to the hare, who climbed on top of him, gun pointed at his head. Fear mixed with, to his astonishment, lust as she lowered her head and kissed him passionately. He briefly considered head butting her again, but she had the pistol in an unsafe place. That being next to his head.

The color, the violent reds and golds swirling in unnatural patterns and shapes around eyes not meant for it, drained. Leaving only the ice blue eyes that Nick had come to know over the past few days.

Jack Savage stopped kissing Nick, pulled back and turned to look into the suite.

"Aw, fuck," he said.

She. He? Nick's body was definitely giving him signals that this was a female hare on top of him. A healthy, rather robust female lagomorph. In a rather skimpy set of bra and panties. Matching, no less. Nick shook his and pushed Jack off of him.

Jack sat there as Nick scurried into the suite and into the bedroom where Judy so recently lay. The smell of dirt, dust, and decay filled his nose. It spoke to him of old halls and stone. Places that no longer held the living. Graveyards and ancient velvet. He shook his head again and turned back to Jack, who had come out of the bedroom and set her hands on her well proportioned hips. She looked up and noticed the hackles on Nick's back...and the murder in his eyes. Jack lifted his hands. It said something for Nick that, as he stalked back toward the hare, he didn't care that one hand of hers still held his gun.

"I can explain-"

"Start talking!"

"Ooookay," Jack huffed. "Can I get some clothes on first?"

"What the fuck just happened?!" Nick shouted. "Where'd he take *my Judy*?! Where'd they GO, Savage?!"

"Calm down, Nicholas," Jack said softly as he put the pistol on the couch in front of Nick. "I will explain everything. And we've got some time, okay? We'll get her back. I promise. This was the reason for the drug, okay? This was the reason Judy was in danger. This was the reason for all of it, including me being here in Zootopia..."

Nick picked up the gun and spun it around. It took all his will not to shoot Jack Savage down right then and there.

"I'm sorry, Nick," Jack folded her arms around herself. "It wasn't supposed to play out this way. But we have time-"

"You keep saying that!" Nick spat. "What the fuck do you mean?!"

Jack blew out a breath and walked slowly to the curtains across the main window. He pulled them open as sunlight spilled into the room.

"We have time..." he said. "Because it's dawn."

Jack looked out the window at the rising sun, then turned and made his way through the debris to his own room.

"Besides," he growled. "It's me the little bastard wants, not Judy. Judy's a means to an end."

Nick blinked away tears in the sunlight, rubbed his face and turned to the hare.

"Little bastard?"

"Get dressed. Casual, will you? This creature is a felon of the highest order, Nicholas," Jack said as he closed the door. "His name is El Chupo."


	9. Chapter 9

New Sensation  
A Zootopia Fanfic  
By  
Joshua Trujillo

Part 9

Nick rubbed at his eyes again. A little bit of food, a little bit of coffee, and they were in a car, racing time. Whose car was it? Nick had no idea. A little bit of coffee? Okay, a lot of coffee. He hadn't had much sleep the night before, obviously, though he had almost dozed off in the shower. Jack had said that they had time. Leads to be followed, asses to be kicked...things like that.

Jack cleared his throat in the driver's seat. He wore a skirt that came to his knees. Good material. Probably a bit stretchy so he could kick someone's head off or something like that. Jack wore a delightfully feminine top, lace around her arms, the whole thing in South Seas colors of coral and blue. He thought it wasn't the most stealthy look for her. Him. Nick rubbed his eyes again.

"The term, Nick, is genderfluid."

Nick started, then covered it by smoothing down his black tie he wore over his good, blue shirt. The one that Judy had gotten him. He hadn't packed anything else because why? What reason would he have? Undies, sure. Okay. But casual clothes?

"Jacqueline," Jack said. "That's my name. Most who know that call me Jackie. It kinda fits in both senses."

"Where are we going..." Nick growled. "Jackie."

"We're going to set up a base of operations with an old friend of mine," she rolled her eyes at Nick. "You're going to sack out for an hour, so you're more with it. We'll get lunch, then I know a few people who know some things."

Nick knew she was right. It looked like the older hare handled the situation a whole helluva lot better than him right now. He took a big breath and blew it out.

"Sorry..."

"Nick, I understand, okay?" she said softly. "El Chupo killed one of my adopted sons. Brayden was in a place and Chupo thought that it was me. Destroyed the compound and Brayden along with it."

"...I'm sorry, Jackie."

"It was the final tipping point to get me to follow the little fucker back here," Jackie huffed. "I...was never going to come back here, Nick. I was going to give over the governorship to Jeremiah and then retire. Nice and simple."

Jackie gripped the wheel harder. Nick knew about those kinds of ideas.

"Life isn't usually ever simple."

"Pft!" Jackie barked a laugh. "Don't I know it?! Heh. Okay...the whole story..."

"As I can stay awake," Nick smirked. "I'm all ears."

"What I said about the shipwreck...what you know from that damned cartoon? That was actually correct. We got hit broadsides by a massive storm. Blew us hundreds of miles off course. Five ships went out. One made it. Kinda made it," she shuddered a bit. "The natives found us survivors and put us back together. I was shocked to find myself waking up in a hospital. You see, their culture is matriarchal, so they kind of gave me priority over some of the crew. They didn't understand how a man could possibly pilot a ship."

"Considering the hurricane, that was probably a fair assumption."

"Quite. Anyway, they were able to put me back together-"

"But..." Nick shook his head. "They were savages?"

"No, Nick, they weren't," Jackie shook her head. "That was just propaganda. Zootopia was even more fragile then than when you came on the scene with Judy. They would never have stood for another civilization that was just as advanced as they were. In some things, even more so. All propaganda, Nick."

Jackie turned the wheel onto the expressway, heading back toward the center of the city.

"John Savage," she said. "That was my husband's real name, but everyone just called him Jack. He was my first husband and the love of my young life. Brave, handsome, a tender lover-"

"Oh come on!"

She laughed a bright, devious laugh.

"You know, I was in the cartoon for one episode," she continued. "But it was Jack that got lost overboard, not me. A couple of the survivors that made it told me when I was recuperating. I...I still miss him. I still think about him, even though I've found love, and a family, since. Probably how you and Judy think of each other."

Jackie grew quiet as she negotiated traffic.

"El Chupo..." she blew out a breath. "Was a part of the crew. He was a hare named Randolph. An old hare at that. I was a mere slip of a girl and he was already thoroughly grey and aged. We lost so many people, you see, that we counted him amongst them. We mourned. We went on."

"Even you?"

"After a time, yes," she said softly. "I had to. Survival, you see. Most of us thought it would be the best way to honor everyone, including Jack."

"Randolph lived, then?"

"Yeah," Jackie nodded. "I don't exactly know how it happened. He probably got hold of part of the mast or something, but he ended up floating to a nearby island. An island that had been totally forbidden by the natives. Bad medicine. Anyway, the magic on the island woke up. Healed him. Spoke to him...changed him."

"Changed?" Nick frowned. "How?"

"Made him into what he is today," Jackie said. "A walking myth. A nightmare. Once he had been all healed and changed, he came back for those that he thought abandoned him...I'm the last."

Jackie shook her head.

"No, I shouldn't say that," she smirked to herself. "I'm the last he knows about, but not the last survivor. There were others. But while he's focused on me, Judy is safe. Another reason is that it's still daylight. Another is that concoction I put in her drink. It should give her protection so long as she doesn't eat...which, granted, might be a moot point by now. Sorry."

Nick blew out a breath and looked out at familiar scenery.

"You could have told us some of this," he said. "Not all of it, maybe, but enough. You're a good enough liar."

A short, sharp bark of a laugh came from the hare.

"Yes, Nicholas, I am," she said. "Problem is...I couldn't lie to her. To Judy. I got face to face and I realized that I saw the same eager determination and goddamned selfless valor that I saw in Jack all those years ago. Made me fall in love."

"What?!" Nick spun on her.

"Not like that, you dingleberry," Jackie growled. "I wanted to know her. Know her and help her. Keep her safe."

Nick slumped in his seat and nodded.

"Yeah."

The car rolled to a halt and Jackie put it in park.

"El Chupo can still sway me," she said with a sigh. "It's a power of his. Well, one of many."

Jackie turned in her seat and took Nick's paw. She held it up to her neck. Nick couldn't help but notice how close that put him with her face, those ice blue eyes that...knew things...

"Do you feel that, right there?"

She smelled of peppermint, her pulse hot under his paw-wait...

"Bite marks?!"

"He can't teleport far," Jackie said without letting go of his paw. "Especially carrying Judy. He's IN Zootopia, or close. We just have to find them...and we have three days to do it."

Jackie let go of his paw and opened her door.

"Why three days?"

Jackie stopped and turned back to him.

"After three days, she's his forever," Jackie said sadly. "We're here."

The door closed and Nick looked up at the to familiar sign above the door.

"Buck's?!"


	10. Chapter 10

New Sensation  
A Zootopia Fanfic  
By  
Joshua Trujillo

Part 10

"...it's been almost two days, Jackie."

Jack Savage looked up from her perch at the small desk in the back room of Buck's coffee shop. She wore a peach t-shirt top with beige capri pants. A vest of the same beige hung from the back of the chair. The day before, Nick had been able to stop by his apartment to pick up some clothes.

"We're almost there, Nick," she said wearily. "One more place we can try...but you're not going to like it."

"I haven't liked most of this so far," Nick shrugged as he flipped through the television channels. "If it's what we have, then let's follow it. You said we only have one more day."

"End of the day," Jack went back to his notes. "Really, beginning of the next day, since he took her so close to sunrise."

So far, they'd found nothing. Leads. Lots of leads. But leads that went nowhere. He'd been seen at this bar, ordering a Bloody Mary. He'd been seen sucking on a family of hamsters down in Little Rodentia. He'd been here, he'd been there. Jackie had to admit that the little prick could be places incredibly quickly, but not that fast. There were limits.

"Get some sleep, Nick," Jackie huffed. "We've got a couple hours before we can see the old man. Might as well sleep and get some grub."

"I don't get it, Jackie," Nick rubbed his face as he sat on the bed. "The thrall...it's from...biting people?"

"El Chupo isn't just dangerous for that, though that's enough," she absently rubbed at her neck. "It's one of his powers, but not the only one. He can actually shift form too-"

"Now you're pulling my tail, Savage," Nick gave her a toothy grin. "That's impossible."

"As impossible as teleportation?" Jackie rubbed her nose. "It's hard to ignore it when he up and does it right in front of you."

"How?"

"Don't know," she shrugged. "Really, I don't care how. I just spent way too much time figuring out how to kill him."

Jackie reached into her pack and pulled out a small, cloth packet. She tossed it to Nick, who caught it. Metal? He carefully unwrapped it. Three bullets sat within. The brass looked generally the same, but the bullet itself looked...strange...

"They're wood," Jackie said. "A special kind of wood that's extremely rare and hard to find, much less craft into ammunition for a modern pistol. It's a kind of ironwood. Grows only in the south and it's the only wood hard enough to stop him."

"So, this kills him?"

"No," Jackie smirked and shrugged. "It immobilizes him though."

"But-"

"Then you burn him alive," she continued as she took them back and rewrapped the package. "Then you scatter his ashes. It's...kind of a process."

"I guess!"

They shared a chuckle. Nick rubbed at his face again. Every chance they could he slept and Jackie slept. A couple of times, they'd simply passed out. An hour here, two hours there. Maybe twenty minutes. He shrugged to himself. Whatever it took, even if it killed him. He shook his head as something came to him.

"Can I ask..." he said softly. "How did you escape his thrall? I mean, he can still put it on, like back at the hotel...but I mean, in general?"

Jackie hefted the bullets, turned and set them near his pack again.

"I didn't," she said. "Not fully. I found meds that helped suppress those parts of me that want to be his yes girl. Being infertile helps too."

"I'm sorry."

Jackie turned back to him and favored him with a genuine smile.

"Don't be," she said. "Not being able to have kids naturally has led me to a life of high adventure. Love...and loss. And love again. Family too!"

A knock came at the door and Buck stuck his head in.

"Jackie," he said quietly. "Couple of mean customers out front wanting to talk to you. I don't know how they knew you were here-"

"It's okay, Buck," she nodded. "I contacted them. Nick, you stay here. They see you, they'll bolt."

Nick nodded. He was used to that by now. Problem with being the only lupine cop and one of the few lupine agents in the government. Jackie turned back to Buck.

"Bucks or does?"

"Um-" Buck looked back to the front. "I can't really tell..."

"Does," Jackie raised her eyebrows and blew out a breath. "They sent the girls. Nick, that's the other thing about El Chupo. You get all these leads because he scares the living shit out of everyone."

Jackie stepped past Buck and into the front of the store. Buck looked back at Nick.

"How long have I known you, Buck?"

"Not long enough for this kind of information, Nickie," Buck said quietly. "Look, Jackie and I...we're family. You look after your own, you know? Just like I know you'll find Judy. You'll find her and bring her home. For me, I am what I am, not how islanders put me back together. Not for my...missing bits..."

Nick set his head on his chest tiredly and nodded.

"Nickie," Buck said. "Get some sleep. I'll make up some sandwiches for when you head out again."

Nick nodded again and slumped over, asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	11. Chapter 11

New Sensation  
A Zootopia Fanfic  
By  
Joshua Trujillo

Part 11

Judy's eyes snapped open as she awoke. In a bed. A bed? Her head still felt like someone had taken a large, soft pillow and shoved it through her ears. It was a comical thought and she giggled groggily. Judy stopped as the sound came to her own ears.

She swallowed and gagged at the taste. Like...motor oil and peanut butter. Not that she'd ever had the chance to taste that particular combination, but if she had, this is what it would taste like. She was sure of it.

...why was she in a bed? Where was this bed? The hairs on her neck stood up as she glanced to the bed beside her. No one slept there and, indeed, it looked like no one had. She let out a breath and forced herself to sit up.

The sheet fell away from her chest. Her...naked...chest. She tried to quickly gather the sheet in front of her, but pitched sideways. She giggled again and cut herself off at the sound. Sweet cheese and crackers, what was going on?!

She pulled the sheet up-

Yes. At least she still had her panties on. There were cute on her too. Better than when Nick wore them on his head. Still, she liked them and they made her feel all girly. Judy shook her head. Where had that thought came from? And why was she horny?!

She pushed herself up again and tried to clear her head as she examined the room. A nightgown lay on the bed, near the foot. Judy pulled it toward her and wrapped it around her as she tried to stand. She held on to the bed as the room swirled around her, but the effects were quickly lessening.

Drugged. But...Jack, why? She felt...betrayed. She trusted Jack. What in the world would make him do that to her? What had Nick done when he found out?! Where was she?!

Judy choked down another wave of dizziness. She looked around the room. Stone floors. Big flagstones. Massive blocks in the walls. A castle? She couldn't remember any castle in Zootopia. So, she had to be outside the city, at least. Of course, she could be halfway around the world for all she knew. A huge wardrobe stood across from the bed, like a schoolmaster across from a naughty pupil. Ready to bend over and take a whipping across her fuzzy bottom-

Judy slapped her forehead. She focused. She tried to get her thoughts in line. She could be in danger! She _was_ in danger! Or...she took a breath as she realized that whatever had happened, if her captors wanted her dead, she never would have awakened. She was alive for a purpose. A chill ran down her spine.

In the corner of the room, something caught her attention. As she approached, she realized it was a mirror, nearly as tall as the oppressive wardrobe. It had been covered with a heavy cloth, which, after a couple tugs, came tumbling to the floor. She saw herself. She supposed it was herself. Violet eyes. Soft, gray fur. A lithe, fit body, barely covered by a mostly diaphanous nightgown. It opened just below her cute panties, came together at her waist and opened again to titillate her tummy and breasts above.

Judy felt a sly smile come to her face. She turned a little left and right as she admired how the muscles in her legs looked. Oh yeah...she'd do that-

A flash of light caught her attention and she moved to the window she hadn't seen. Once again, covered in heavy material, she slid it aside and all errant thoughts percolated to one conclusion.

...she was fucked.

The view out the window looked down a mountain. She knew the mountain. Nick had taken her to Winterfest at the base of the mountain, at the little moose lodge there. The moose had been so gracious...

Below sat the metropolis she'd been sworn to protect. In the golden light of sunset, reds topped the taller buildings, while blues and purples began to cover the streets below. It looked so beautiful from the heights. She knew exactly where she was.

Skylark Manor. It used to be a bed and breakfast many years ago. A getaway for the wealthy down in the city. Close enough to keep interests at hand, but far enough away that they could forget their problems for a while. Plus, the skiing had always been good.

The owners had been found murdered in Sahara Square. The execution, at the time, had been chocked up to gang violence, which had been on the rise. There had been no motive, but the scene had been brutal. There'd been no leads either.

The case had been left up as a drug killing, or random act, or anything other than premeditated murder. Three people lost their lives. Judy had studied the case back in the academy, but couldn't see any more connections than the detectives had back then.

Skylark Manor had fallen into disrepair. It sat empty. For years. Judy blew out a breath. No one would be coming because no one knew she was there.

The door on the opposite wall creaked open behind her. She spun as her eyes tried to adjust once again to the darkness. From the gloaming, a figure stepped out.

He was certainly a hare. Tall, lean...good looking. Long ears. Long. Black fur all over, except for the tips of his ears and one paw. He wore a smoking jacket in a dusky red and quite stylish black pants. And a top hat. A black top hat.

"I have a white tail too," he said quietly. "But you wouldn't notice that yet."

He smirked and set a pipe into the pocket of his jacket.

"Who are you?" Judy said hesitantly.

His eyes travelled up and down her body, appraisingly. Judy clutched at the thin nightgown as anger built in her.

"Sir, I demand you release me!" Judy growled at him. "I am an officer of the city of Zootopia-"

"I know who you are, Judith Hopps," he said in that maddeningly soft tone. "I've been watching your career with great interest and I think I could help you in ways you couldn't possibly imagine."

"I'll bet!"

She reached out and pulled the comforter on the bed toward her. Despite her fear threatening to overtake her, she forced herself to stand straighter. Project your authority! She was in the right here, not this hare!

"I already _have_ a wonderful boyfriend, thank you very much-"

Judy blushed and stuttered as the words left her lips. Why had _that_ come to her head first?! She still felt muddled. Had to be. Another smirk came to his face. The anger burned in her again. Jamming her fist in that face would be a good start...but discretion told her that he was stronger than he looked. Most hares were.

"Which boyfriend?" He asked. "The hare...or the fox? Not that it really matters. I killed them both, you see."

He chuckled and took the pipe out of his jacket pocket, then stopped and shook his head.

"I misspoke," he said. "I beheaded the hare. I gutted the fox. So, I suppose he might still be alive, I don't know. I might even be able to help him get better...but what I do is entirely up to you. For now, though, dinner. You must be starving!"

Judy felt her legs begin to go at the news and steadied herself with the bedpost.

"I have a condition, you see, so I've already had...a bite to eat," he continued as her world fell. "But you must eat."

He pointed to the wardrobe.

"There are suitable outfits in there," he said. "While I adore what you're wearing now, it's not really dinner attire. Oh...and don't make me send my servants to come get you. They're, by necessity...unpleasant people."

The hare turned and glided from the room, the door swinging shut behind him. Judy lost her grip as she curled to the ground, the tears streaming from her. Her beautiful, wonderful fox. Her love...her beloved...

Her screams echoed along the cold, lonely stone.


End file.
